


Despair Madness: Trials

by Galagaleeny



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Despair Madness
Genre: Fan Adventure, Fan Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galagaleeny/pseuds/Galagaleeny
Summary: All of the trials for DANGANRONPA: DESPAIR MADNESS, a fan roleplay group. Updates right after trials





	1. Is It so Easy to Forget?

ah PISS im still stitching the pieces of video together gimme som time man will probably put it in tonight


	2. Throw Away the Lock and Swallow the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pee pee
> 
> katsumi got cronched

**FUNKY MYSTERY MUSIC**

The elevator descends, and then the beautiful, sexy bear called out: "Goooood evening! I see that about half of you are too shook to say anything but that's just fine." He grinned as the students filed in and took their places. "Time to discuss the murder of Katsumi Akiyama!"

Akemi shakes with anxiety. "So... what do we know so far?"

Hyun: Should we start with the state of the body?

Rinko: That sounds like a reasonable place to start.

Haruki: There was dried blood on the head and stab wounds on their back, is what the monokuma file said.

Takehiko: How about we start with the murderer confessing right now!

Hyun: Why was the blood dry?

Hoshiko: They were also on a yoga mat.

Addy: Um? What do you mean, Nakata?

Hyun: ... I don't think they'd just up and confess…

Rinko: It'd be nice…

Haruki: Hm... It's too soon for something like that.  
Haruki: We don't have all the clues laid out yet.

Takehiko: I mean why doesn't the murderer just confess, otherwise I'm going to find them!

Rinko: You seem awful eager to talk about the murderer, Nakata.

Haruki: Nakata, do you know something?

Takehiko looks around for a second hoping someone will confess, but when no one does he starts to tear up.

Hyun: Rinko... We can't accuse anyone just yet…

Takehiko: Fine, I guess we'll do it your guys we and look at the evidence

Hyun: Rinko... We can't accuse anyone just yet…

Takehiko: Fine, I guess we'll do it your guys we and look at the evidence

Haruki: I'd be careful, seeing as you have evidence against yourself as much as the others here.  
Haruki: Good.

Takehiko: Evidence against myself?

Rinko: Sorry, Hyun. I'm just on edge, I guess…

Ezra: Um. Can we get back to the. Basics if the case first…

Hyun: He's talking about the Ouija board.

Haruki: And Akaya's account.  
Haruki: But that's for later.

Addy: Martson's right... There was... a weight missing, right?

Takehiko looks confused for a second then shakes it off

Ezra: It was in the. Sitting area, I think..

Haruki: The wounds seem to have been stab wounds. Like from a knife. And then the bludgeoning in the head by the weight.

Ezra: There were. Two knives, too, right?

Addy: What happened first?

Hoshiko: yes, there was a weight in the sitting area.

Rinko: Why would someone hit them in the head and stab them? Kinda extra.

Hyun: The bludgeoning happened first.  
Takehiko: Maybe they didn't want the bludgeoning to look like the cause of death?

Haruki: Do you know that Aki? Was it because of the dried blood?

Hyun: Otherwise, the blood would still be fresher than the stab wounds.

Ezra: Why was there blood on the fountain, too, though? Did Katsumi...die there, or in the fitness. Room?

Takehiko: Or heck, maybe the other way around?

Addy: So... the murderer hit them over the head while they were on the yoga mat?

Haruki: Hmm... or was the body moved somehow?

Takehiko: No addy I don't think so

Addy: ?

Takehiko Nakata: TRUTH BULLET: Puddle of blood

Hoshiko: i'm using a fuckign truth bullet babes there wasn't any evidence of the body being moved!

Takehiko: I think this puddle of blood might've been where they were really killed and they tried to wipe it up to make it look like they were killed on the mat

Haruki: There was blood found multiple places other than the mat... Like the smears of blood near the door and the blood on the fountain.

Ezra: So then where did the blood on the fountain come from? Was. Katsumi...still alive when that happened?

Hoshiko: all of the blood splatter matched on the floor and on the yoga mat they were on; so they couldn't have been moved.

Rinko: Maybe the culprit carried Katsumi's body? Then there would be dripping blood.

Haruki: If Katsumi had still been alive...  
Haruki: Their body could have moved.

Ezra: Maybe they. Ran..

Addy: Maybe the body was moved before it was stabbed with the knife(s)?

Ezra: But then why was one knife left in the. Bushes by the fountain?

Haruki: Hmm...

Takehiko: Why would they even bother with using two knives?

Haruki: Why were there two knives in general?  
Haruki: Oh... same thought.

Hyun: ... What if there was more than one knife...

Haruki: Could there have been.... two people?

Takehiko: I guess great minds think alike Haruki

Hyun: Because there was more than one person?

Takehiko: More than one person?

Haruki: That... reminds me of something I heard.

Ezra: Oh...But...I thought monokuma said people working together did not. Work?

Hyun: What do you mean? Are you talking about Shujins account?

Hoshiko: well.

Haruki: When I talked to Mori.... she said she saw Addy and Amano disappear from the dining hall at dinner time.

Addy: Ah.

Haruki: Right around the time the knives disappeared.

Hoshiko: I also saw two people together around the time of the death.

Hyun: Oh.... Addy?

Ezra: Huh? Addy...where were you going?

Haruki: I'm wondering the same thing...

Hoshiko: it couldn't have been addy.

Haruki: Can you prove that? :0

Addy: Well... Actually, I'm pretty sure I went to the bathroom around then...?

Haruki: Oh, really?

Ezra: We're not. Accusing Addy! It'd just. Help to know.

Hyun: Hwan... I don't want to accuse anyone, but I don't want to brush suspicion off anyone either.  
Hoshiko: I mean, I saw akemi and kyoji in the pool last night around the time of the murder.  
Hoshiko: and there were towels from the pool, yes?

Haruki: Wait.  
Haruki: So Amano was in both?  
Haruki: What time?

Hoshiko: that's what I was thinking.

Rinko: Well... Kyoji and Addy were also seen at a suspicious time... Hang on. Kyoji was with both of them. That's a little too suspicious.

Hoshiko: it was late, but i don't remember what time, i apologize.

Haruki: Amano has a lot of evidence against him at this point... But is it too much?  
Haruki: And Ishikawa...

Addy: Are you saying he might've been framed?

Takehiko: Wait two Kyojis? I hope he can't clone himself?

Haruki: AKEMI WE NEED TO ASK YOU

Ezra: Um...before we figure out. Who it was...should we figure out how it was done?

Hoshiko: around night, i think? before the monokuma announcements.

Rinko: Takehiko... It was at different times, I'm pretty sure.

Hyun: AKEMI GET BACK HERE  
Haruki: I agree with Ezra.  
Haruki: Ishikawa... can you explain why you and Amano were in the pool?

Akemi looks off to the side and swallows. "I'm not super comfortable with that.... but if it's for the good of the trial"

Haruki: I'm sorry...  
Haruki: But we need to live first and foremost.

Akemi: I met with Kyoji since he... had my secret. He wanted to ask me about it

Haruki: Oh, is that it?

Rinko: That makes a lot of sense.

Akemi: So I know it wasn't him!

Haruki: Does he have an alibi?

Hoshiko: did you read the secret you got?

Hyun: And you can confirm he was there with you? Around what time?

Addy: When did you meet?

Hoshiko voice fuck the trial what was my secret ))

Akemi: He was with me! And... no i didn't. I never opened it, but he showed me the e-handbook so I know he had mine. It was undeniably me  
Akemi: I think some time at night? I can't remember when the Monokuma announcement was

Haruki: So both of you... have alibis?  
Haruki: Were you both together the whole time during the murder?  
Haruki: There'd be no reason to lie, would there?

Hyun: You don't remember what time the Monokuma announcement was?

Akemi: but it must have been around the time of the murder! He's really kind- I know if he would come to me with that he couldn't have killed someone

Hoshiko: what were you both so worried about, then?

Akemi: or at least.... I don't think it was the whole time of the murder  
Akemi: ......

Haruki: If you aren't sure... it might still be an issue.

Hyun: That's the thing.

Haruki: We can't be sure.

Addy: Well, is there any evidence that it could've been someone else?

Haruki: And SOMEONE took the knives.

Rinko: Hey, Addy... I'm not suspecting you when I say this, but what did you and Kyoji talk about? You know, when you were seen in the dining hall.  
[  
Haruki: Addy...  
Haruki: I saw something.

Addy: I actually was just going to the bathroom, I didn't talk to him.

Hyun: TRUTH BULLET! Speck of Blood: There’s the smallest speck of blood on Addy’s door.

Addy: Hmm?

Haruki: On your door, in fact.

Addy: Hmm???

Hyun: Is this what you mean, Jae-jin?

Haruki: Exactly what Aki said... there was blood on your door.

Addy: Blood? On my door?

Takehiko: What would blood be doing on door?

Haruki: A clear speck of blood.

Hoshiko: ...are you sure it wasn't just. the murderer? they must've brushed up against the door, or something.

Haruki: I saw it after leaving Akiyama's room.

Addy: .... I don't get it...

Hyun: It was too small for that, Hwan.

Hoshiko: or akiyama themself!!!

Ezra: Wait. The killer did...put Katsumi's sketchbook back in their room. So there's...a chance they did accidentally get blood on Addy's doorknob?

Haruki: That's true.

Rinko: Yeah! That's probably it.

Ezra: They might not have noticed if they were. Hiding evidence..

Hoshiko: it must have been!

Haruki: Akiyama's bag and sketchbook were all put nicely back on their bed.

Addy: I don't- I don't think I've even been in my room, though? I barely ever go in there...

Haruki: I never saw them without their bag before.

Ezra: The placement of the objects is weird too...

Haruki: So it could be the murderer...

Hoshiko: I’ve probably been in there more than addy has

Ezra: Um. What I'm confused about is. Why were there so many things in. Different places? Like the sketchbook in Katsumi's room...The knives in two places? The gummies near Katsumi's body?

Hoshiko: ...... .. .. .... i mean.

Haruki: I was thinking the same thing, Ezra.

Addy: Yeah, that's true!  
Addy: Wait.

Hoshiko: um

Haruki: It's like they were trying to disguise a certain place...

Addy: ??????

Hoshiko: i mean, since i was asleep, and all?

Takehiko: There's also the whole problem of why was Katsumi in there in the first place?

Hoshiko: i mean  
Hoshiko: you, uh, weren't there. when i woke up so. ive. probably been in there. longer?

Hyun: That's true.... Katsumi wasn't an exercise person...

Ezra: Katsumi didn't like the new floor very much....They wouldn't have gone in the fitness room, probably. Not on their own.

Haruki: Can we even be certain of the murder location right now?

Hoshiko: so. yeah.

Addy: Oh, of course!  
Addy: Hmm... But. There were no drag marks?

Haruki: I mean, the placement of the objects... Seems like they were trying to hide the murder location.

Rinko: But Katsumi was on a yoga mat.

Rinko: That could be used to carry their body around.

Haruki: What if... Akiyama had been attacked before they moved?

Addy: Oh!

Hoshiko: but the blood splatters on the mat matched with the floor!

Ezra: I agree with Haruki. And...what if some of those wounds were added after Katsumi was already dead..?

Haruki: True.

Hoshiko: the mat couldn't have been moved.

Haruki: Then... did they die in the fitness room? Even if they moved... there had to be a reason it would be to there, right?

Takehiko: Why not?

Rinko: Maybe they were lured there?

Haruki: That could be it.

Hoshiko: maybe it had something to do with their secret?

Hyun: I think they were in the fitness room at some point.

Rinko: Oh! Oh, what if they ran there to hide after being attacked by the culprit?

Ezra: Oh! There was a torn up piece of paper in the. Laundry room, right? Could that have been a note?

Haruki: That's true...

Addy: But... maybe they were moved before they were stabbed? If they had... been attack with the weight before being stabbed, the culprit could've carried... carried them from anyplace, right?

Rinko: That definitely supports them being lured there.

Haruki:Wait, was there any writing?  
Haruki: On the torn up note?

Rinko: Oh, true.

Addy: But why?

Haruki: Wait, Aki... how do you know Akiyama was there?

Hyun: TRUTH BULLET! Sour Gummies: There’s a half-eaten packet of gummies in the corner of the room.

Hoshiko: birdie how u know that  
Hoshiko: hahaha nvm

Haruki: Oh...  
Haruki: Those were things Akiyama liked, right?

Hyun: I found this in the corner of the room. These are Katsumi's favorites, right?

Addy: They must've brought that up... Why would the murderer do it?

Rinko: Yeah, so, maybe they hid there?

Ezra: Those could...have been moved, though. 

Hyun..

Ezra: To make it seem like...Katsumi had been there?

Addy: That seems a little elaborate. The murder was rushed, after all.

Hyun: CONSENT!

Haruki: CONSENT!

Ezra: Wait. How do you know. That??

Hyun: Addy is right.

Addy: Well...

Haruki: The blood.... on the weapons.

Addy: The knife, for one?

Hyun: TRUTH BULLET! Bloody Knife: A bloody knife is in the watering station in the fitness room, looking like it was badly cleaned.

Addy: The laundry room scene...

Haruki: It was messily washed off. Or not at all.

Ezra: Oh yeah...nevermind.

Addy: The evidence was half-disposed of.

Hyun: TRUTH BULLET! Weight: There’s a weight weighing 25 kg in the sitting room; there’s obviously been blood on it that was cleaned poorly, wiped away but it’s still apparent it was once bloodstained.

Haruki: All the weapons still were bloody.  
Haruki: The weight, for instance...  
Haruki: If they'd had time, they could have used the same sink where the knife was kept.

Addy: So if there's one thing we know... It's that the murder wasn't planned very well.

Haruki: And just replaced the weight  
Haruki: If the weight was put back, we wouldn't have even looked at it, right?  
Haruki: And... that reminds me.  
Haruki: There was something there, too.  
Haruki: Where the weight was removed.

Haruki: It was the piece of the Ouija Board.

Ezra: Why was the ...ghost board thing there at all?

Addy: A Ouija board?

Hoshiko: doesn't takehiko have something to do with ghosts?

Haruki: Was that put there... to frame Nakata?

Hoshiko: is it yours?

Ezra: I asked him, and he. Said it wasn't his. It's apparently too cheap...

Takehiko Nakata: Takehiko: Heck no it isn't mine!

Haruki: Then... It makes me wonder whose it is.  
Haruki: And where they got it.

Rinko: Plus, what kind of ghost whisperer would ruin their own board?

Addy: It does seem like... maybe that was to frame him? If it's about ghosts...

Rinko: It was definitely a set-up.

Haruki: And where the rest went.

Takehiko: My Ouija Board is custom made as to best contact the dead. That thing was probably bought at some cheap convenience store

Haruki: Who would want to frame Nakata?

Hoshiko: where would they get it?

Addy: We... do have a convenience store.

Takehiko: Wait, someone was trying to frame me with that? I just guessed they wanted to hide a crummy board like that.

Haruki: ...I don't think that;s it.

Hyun: There was nothing at the store. I checked.

Hoshiko: god me too )

Addy: Was there any broken wood found anywhere?

Hyun: .... I think i have something.

Haruki: Wait!  
Haruki: Ishikawa...  
Haruki: Had broken a chair.

Hyun: TRUTH BULLET! Broken chair- Akemi had broken a chair and left the remains in the private seating area

Addy: Nevermind no more questions.

Haruki: Exactly, Aki.

Addy: Ishikawa did nothing wrong, ever,

Haruki: The sitting room had broken wood everywhere...

Hoshiko: i’m with addy.

Haruki: Ishikawa was stressed...

Hoshiko: isn't everyone?

Haruki: Maybe the murderer found the wood and hid it?

Addy: Could someone have put the board pieces in with it?

Haruki: Among the other pieces.

Ezra: Wait, really? Then someone could have mixed in the wood of the Ouija board with that, right?  
Hyun: Maybe.... Maybe the murderer found the scene?

Rinko: Then it doesn't necessarily mean that Akemi did that.

Haruki: Who would have been there...?

Hyun: It was in the private seating area, right? That's public. Anyone could have accessed it.  
Hyun: ..... I don't want to say this.

Haruki: True. But they must have seen it beforehand to know.

Hoshiko: then don't :) ))

Haruki: With a rushed murder, they'd have to have a place to dispose of it.

Hyun: But... Isn't Addy strong enough to break wood?

Hoshiko: she wouldn't :)

Addy: I. Guess? I am...

Haruki: So is ishikawa, apparently.

Ezra: ...Well. I mean. How weak are those cheap boards, Takehiko?

Addy: If I did something like that, I'd remember, right? I couldn't have.

Takehiko: They're kind of solid, but I mean even I could probably break one if I got angry

Takehiko: It's not like you need superhuman strength though

Ezra: Um.......Addy, sometimes. You don't remember...Like when you fell after. Weightlifting...

Addy: I...

Orochi: But... what would be the point of breaking a Ouija board?

Haruki: ...

Addy: ....

Haruki: Is that true, Ezra?

Orochi: Come on, I doubt Addy could have done it!

Hyun: ... Another thing, then.

Takehiko: But Addy, don't you not have a great memory?

Orochi: She broke down... When we found them.

Hoshiko: her memories fine : )

Haruki: Wait... But if she can't remember things well...

Takehiko: I mean you couldn't even remember your secret?

Orochi: Besides,

Hoshiko: fine :)

Addy: ................................... I. I know I forget things, but. I wouldn't forget something like. I wouldn't forget murder!

Haruki: Addy, are you sure?

Hoshiko: Fine :)

Ezra: What if the Ouija board was the blunt object....? I mean...we could have been led to. Believe the weight was one, just because there's blood on it...

Hyun: I hate to do this, I do, but. Could it be possible if Addy forgot killing Katsumi?  
Orochi: Isn't stabbing someone an overcomplicated way of killing someone?? Addy is strong enough that...

Haruki: Wouldn't you be more likely to forget something traumatic?

Addy: Let's maybe not, talk about my secret, Nakata? Please?

Takehiko: I won't say what it is, but it did seem like something you'd remember

Addy: I wouldn't! I...

Hoshiko: i mean if we're bringing up secrets :)

Addy: I...

Hyun: Addy is strong enough to hit someone over the head with a weight well enough to hurt them.

Haruki: Damn...

Addy: Would.... would I?

Hoshiko: takehiko :)

Ezra: Speaking! Of secrets. Did we ever know whose secret Katsumi. Had?

Haruki: I know.

Ezra: That might be relevant...

Hyun: I don't wanna think she did this, but we need to consider all possibilities.

Haruki: They had Amano's secret.  
Haruki: I confirmed with Amano himself.

Hyun: .... I know the secret.

Ezra: Oh....

Takehiko: I really...really don't want to reveal Addy's secret though. I promised I wouldn't

Hyun: It might be important to the case but.... Kyoji....

Addy: I... It's. It's not even true. It can't be.

Takehiko: Yeah I know the secret Katsumi had too

Orochi: It... doesn't feel right to share secrets..

Haruki: But this is for the sake of all our lives.

Orochi: ...

Hyun: ... Sometimes you have to do terrible things.

Haruki: We need to stop being weak and step up to the plate.

Hoshiko: ...i'd rather not go that route, personally, but if it's important to the trial, you should.

Ezra: You...dont have to share it, but...you don't think. It was something to kill over. ...do you?  
[  
Hyun: ....

Addy: But! It doesn't matter! It's not true! I... It can't be true... It shouldn't even matter...

Haruki: It's... possible.

Hyun: .... It might be.

Haruki: We can't see into anyone else's hearts.

Orochi: Patel wouldn't kill anyone!!

Takehiko: Hyun, do you wanna tell them the secret Katsumi had? If it really is relevant

Haruki: Addy, it's okay. Calm down for now.

Orochi: I...

Ezra: Still, before we figure out the motive. Don't we still need to figure out how the murder was even done? It's...bothering me.

Hyun: TRUTH BULLET! Secret: Katsumi had the secret of someone who was hiding the death of his crush. Haruki has Katsumi’s secret.

Hoshiko: it's okay, addy. we all have secrets.

Haruki: That's what I'm stuck on too Ezra.

Akemi: That doesn't matter!

funky mystery discourse music

Orochi: Katsumi's secret had to do with someone's crush being murdered...?  
Orochi: Holy crap...  
Orochi: Who's was it?

Akemi: It doesn't matter how it was done! I know who did it!

Hyun: .... I have suspicions, but...

Haruki: What?

Hoshiko: murdered, as in killed by someone else, or... by them?

Ezra: Wait, Akemi, really ??

Hoshiko: wait, what?

Haruki: Who is it, Ishikawa?

Orochi: What?

Addy: You... You do?

Akemi: It was Takehiko, and I can prove it!

Haruki: How is that?

Ezra: How...?

Takehiko: Wait what?

Orochi: How can you prove it...?

Addy: Nakata?

Orochi: Nakata-san…

Hyun: Why do you say that?

Takehiko: You shouldn't just accuse me of murder. That's not very nice

Orochi: Let's... let Ishikawa-san talk..

Takehiko: I'm not a murderer. starts crying I'm not

Akemi: Besides the Ouija board piece, all evidence points to him!

Haruki: D...Don't cry.

Hoshiko: how so?

Ezra: Like...?

Orochi: N-Nakata-san...

Akemi: Kyoji and I were busy, no one else had the motive, and Addy.... wouldn't.

Hyun: How so.

Haruki: Okay, but that's so vague.

Takehiko: So?

Haruki: You sound biased.

Addy: ...

Orochi: What motive would Nakata-san have?

Hoshiko: the motive, as in the secrets?

Hyun: Akemi, you can't say that. Not when you don't remember when you and Kyoji were at the pool.

Haruki: Exactly, Aki.

Akemi: But he was there ! He was on the first floor at night!

Rinko: I've got a bad feeling about all of this...  
Hoshiko: but his secret wasn't that bad?

Haruki: consent!

Hoshiko, pullin out them guns: 00 ))

Hyun: TRUTH BULLET! Shujin’s Account: Takehiko was spotted on the second floor at around 9: 15pm in the courtyard, muttering to himself  
Haruki: NEW TRUTH BULLET! (Harriki, Shujin, Hyun, Rinko, Takehiko, Hoshiko) SHUJIN’S ACCOUNT- Takehiko was spotted on the second floor at around 9: 15pm in the courtyard, muttering to himself  
Haruki: Wait..

Orochi: Muttering to himself...

Haruki: He was on the second floor...

Addy: Nakata, what were you doing?

Orochi: Gripping the stand with white knuckles

Hyun: ... He was on the second floor. In the courtyard.

Orochi: Let Nakata-san speak.

Rinko: That... That's really suspicious, Nakata.

Hyun: Why do you say first floor.

Takehiko: I was waiting around to see if whoevers secret I had would show up

Orochi: And who was that?

Takehiko: And kind of trying to contact Akira's ghost at the same time

Ezra: Oh...did it work?

Orochi: ...

Addy: Oh...

Orochi: Nakata-san, who were you hoping to meet?

Haruki: True.

Haruki: Akaya said he was muttering to himself...

Takehiko: Kind of. Akira was happy that I took care of the plants, but they didn't really tell me anything else

Haruki: That matches up.

Addy: He had... my secret.

Orochi: Did you meet him, Patel?

Takehiko: Yeah, but Addy didn't actually show up that night, she didn't even ask me about her secret until after the murder

Addy: No... I didn't know what my secret was then... It wasn't urgent for me.

Orochi: ...  
Orochi: So... Nakata-san.  
Orochi: When Patel didn't show up, what did you do?

Akemi: But..... what Shujin said....

Addy: If he was just.. contacting ghosts... Sorry, Ishikawa, but I'm not sure...

Takehiko: I went back to my room. I didn't want risk being out too late

Akemi: If not him, than who?

Orochi: Can anyone confirm that?

Ezra: Were you using anything to. Contact Akira's ghost, takehiko? Like your own...ghost board?

Takehiko: But maybe if I had I could have seen the killer and done something...

Orochi: Is there... a-any way you can confirm that you went back to your room?

Addy: Ishikawa, hang on. The ouija board... It was broken, but we never found the rest of the pieces... Do you know anything about it?

Addy: You looked like you didn't notice when it was mentioned earlier...

Haruki: Yes. Where was the rest of the board...

Akemi: Wasn't it.... um....

Orochi: ... serious face

Haruki: Could the board have been.... With the chair in the sitting room?

Akemi: didn't anyone find it in the convenience store?  
Akemi: that... um.....

Haruki: ...

Ezra: If...the board was used as the blunt object to hit Katsumi...and then it broke...maybe. The killer tried to clean up the pieces but they missed one? And it...got brought to the fitness room with them, and then they would have had to hide it quickly...

Akemi: No one went in there besides me before the investigation... I think

Addy: No... We thought maybe... it had been hidden in the private seating room...  
Addy: Oh, ok!  
Addy: Then... what was the weight for?

Haruki: Wait.

Orochi: What is it?

Haruki: But then you're basically saying it was you, right? If no-one else was in the room before the investigation.  
Haruki: Unless you know where else the board might be.

Addy: It couldn't've been her. That's wrong.

Hyun: And more so than that - can we know for sure Akemi is telling the truth?

Haruki: I don't like the thought either.

Addy: We don't even know for sure that the board pieces are in there.

Haruki: But... we need to know where the board went.

Rinko: I'm getting so confused... We have to narrow it down. Can we focus on eliminating some suspects, maybe?

Orochi: Good plan...

Orochi: Whoever doesn't have a motive...

Orochi: I never met with the person who had my secret. I never even read the handbook.

Haruki: I confirmed Amano likely has the most visible motive, since Akiyama had his secret.

Akemi: I didn't read it either, but I met with Kyoji

Hoshiko: i had takehikos secret, and i don't think it's something to kill over?

Orochi: There's no way Amano-sama would hurt someone.

Haruki: You're biased, Morioka.

Hoshiko: its. mild. I don't think it's murder-worthy

Orochi: He wouldn't!

Rinko: Noriko had mine, so... Yeah, nothing there.

Haruki: Says his fanboy.

Hoshiko: shut up, both of you.

Orochi: …

Haruki: I'm sorry,. that was sharp.

Orochi: ...

Haruki: I personally don't want Amano to be the culprit either.

Addy: ...Anyways, do we know why the ouija board was there in the first place?

Haruki: But... with the backstabbing.

Orochi: Let's move on!

Orochi: Well...

Ezra: What if the weight wasn't the murder weapon? Or at least not one of them.....

Orochi: They ouija board was from Nakata-san, right?

Addy: What reason would they put it there for?

Takehiko: Yeah I wouldn't kill over my secret

Haruki: Nakata already said he wouldn't own the board... then again.

Addy: The weight, or the ouija board?

Hoshiko: yet again, i wouldn't consider his secret something to kill over.

Ezra: Like...Haruki said earlier, the. Evidence could have been. Planted to make it look like the murder happened in. The fitness room. If they put blood on the weight....that'd add to that.

Orochi: Wait a second...

Takehiko: Yeah, plus why would I even have killed Katsumi if Hoshiko had mine

Ezra: What if the blood on the weight and the knife was purposefully left there?

Haruki: True. And they could have put the blood on the knife too, possibly.

 

Orochi: That's another thing... How could they have gotten all the way to the dorms with no one seeing?

Hoshiko: ... they could have gone to the pool.

 

Addy: But... Wasn't the murder rushed? Why would they do all this?

Ezra: To make it...look rushed?

Akemi: How do we know it was rushed?

Haruki: True... Ezra's got a good idea.

Addy: Well, all the evidence was... all over the crime scene?

Orochi: Do you think... someone planned this in advance...?

Addy: Half-disposed of?  
Addy: There's so many questions... Why were the knives so far apart?

Ezra: If the murderer...did want to frame...well. let's say, Addy. Then they'd move the crime scene to the. Fitness center...where she spends a lot of time. And put blood on her door ..

Hoshiko: why were there so many weapons?  
Hoshiko: it couldn't have been addy.

Haruki: Ezra, that's right.

Hoshiko: i'm positive.

Addy: Frame me?

Ezra: That's what I'm saying...maybe Addy was purposefully set up?

Haruki: The killer could have done a lot of this to create all the different suspects.

Hoshiko: I mean... you are. big  
Hoshiko: and. strong.

Ezra: And...if.....the killer knew she had a bad memory....they could use that to. Trick her.

Haruki: The board for Takehiko, the place for Addy.

Ezra: I mean...maybe,

Addy: I... I didn't do it. Right?

Rinko: Well, if someone framed all the suspects, then anyone could've done it!

Hoshiko: and you could probably. kill someone? or. pick them up. in your arms. yknow.

Hyun, whispering to hoshiko frantically: tone down the gay a lil hwan

Addy, dissociating: I guess so?

Ezra: I mean....right after people said you might have done it, you started wondering. Right, Addy? What if the killer was counting on that?

Addy: Oh... That's. That's true!

Rinko: The killer must've wanted to elicit confusion in her... And us, even!

Orochi: There's no way, right...?  
Orochi: Patel, you would've remembered if you killed someone!

Ezra: It could only be done if the killer knew she had a bad memory, though..

Addy: I... I should! I just...

Hoshiko: you wouldn't, I promise.

Rinko: So who all knows she has a bad memory?

Hoshiko: ... takehiko.

Addy: Nakata actually... didn't know much about me until learning he had my secret, which was. after the murder. But... If the culprit was framing people, maybe the murder wasn't really rushed. Maybe they ran out of time?

Haruki: That might be true...  
Haruki: After all, I found Akiyama's stuff placed on their bed in their room.  
Haruki: It was really neat.  
Haruki: Like someone placed it there carefully after committing murder...

Ezra: Why. Keep the bag of gummies if they. Replaced the sketchbook?

Addy: Putting blood on my door... That would be pretty deliberate too, right? But it contradicts how the knife was left in the sink and the mess in the laundry room.

Orochi: To taunt us...?

Haruki: They could have tried to make it SEEM like it was rushed?

Hyun: Why would they do that?

Ezra: Yeah...but I think they made it too. Elaborate, if they did that...

Haruki: I'm trying to think...

Rinko: What if they put the gummies to make it seem like Katsumi had gone there on their own free will?

Ezra: Why hide the. Second knife in the bushes?  
Ezra: Why have a second knife. At all?

Haruki: That's what I'm wondering too...

Ezra: And what about the. Blood at the fountain, too? I still don't know if that means. Katsumi was killed there, or...just attacked.

Addy: Well, was the second knife even used? Was it bloody?

Haruki: The second knife... Did it have blood on it? The one in the bushes.

Orochi: ...

Ezra: No....I guess it. Wasn't..

Haruki: Hmm... was it even an actual weapon then?

Haruki: God... I don't know.

Rinko: Is it a diversion, maybe?

Addy: Why would they ditch it in the bushes? Was there someone there?

Ezra: Then why hide it at all?

Hoshiko: ... wasn't takehiko there?

Orochi: Nakata-san was in the courtyard

Ezra: If....the knife was hid there...to be a weapon...but maybe it wasn't used?

Haruki: That could be true...  
Haruki: But then why was blood there?  
Haruki: It was about the size of a fist...

Ezra: Was Katsumi hit in the. Head there?

Addy: No, Nakata would've seen.

Haruki: Was Nakata still there then? Or had he gone back to his room?

Addy: But there was another stain, wasn't there?

Rinko: Maybe there was a struggle, and the culprit was hurt?

Haruki: Wait did Nakata see Akiyama at the fountain?

Addy: He didn't mention it.

Haruki: There was also a bloodstain in the fitness room too... Wiped away partially.

Takehiko: No nobody came by while I was there

Rinko: What if they came by when Takehiko wasn't there?

Addy: If there were bloodstains in two places, maybe the one being wiped up was the real location of the murder? And the bloodstain at the fountain was another set-up.

Addy: They did the same with my door, right?

Haruki: That could be true. Was that trying to set up Nakata?

Rinko: Where did that blood come from?

Haruki: The placement of the knife and blood there could have tried to make it seem like Nakata had killed Akiyama.

Ezra: Who would try to set up Nakata and Addy?

Addy: If Akiyama was killed via a blow to the head, then maybe... the stabbings to the back were to get blood to set others up?

Rinko: That's true!

Ezra: That's...awful, but it. Makes sense.

Haruki: That.... it does make sense.

Ezra: Does the blood on the...inside of Katsumi's scarf mean they did die from the head wound? Do head wounds make you cough up. Blood?

Rinko: Usually, yeah.  
Rinko: They do in TV, that's for sure!

Haruki: That's right. But doesn't being stabbed make you cough blood if it hit an organ?

Addy: Maybe they weren't completely dead... when getting stabbed. Yeah.

Rinko: Ooh, that's definitely possible... Okay, so. They were hit in the head and then stabbed, just before they died?  
Rinko: Did the murderer know they were still kickin' when they stabbed them?

Hyun: Sorry to get off topic, but didn't Addy say something about a note earlier?

Haruki: She did.  
Haruki: It was torn up in the laundry room, right?

Addy: Yes. There was a shredded note in the laundry room.

Hyun: And Ezra.

Hoshiko: what did it say?

Ezra: Yeah! There was one torn. To shreds in the laundry room....I don't know what was on it, though.  
Ezra: It wasn't. Legible, anymore.

Hyun: Didn't Katsumi say they didn't think anyone else would kill?

Hoshiko: oh :/

Rinko: Whoever tore it sure was passionate about it....

Addy: The gummies in the room... Maybe they weren't placed by the murderer.

Ezra: ....Yes. They did say that.

Hyun: So... Was Katsumi lured to the fitness room?

Rinko: That's what I thought too!

Haruki: Wait, but there was still writing on the note?  
Haruki: Even if it was unreadable?

Hyun: If they really did think that, if they got a note.... Wouldn't they trust it?

Addy: Yeah, I'm pretty sure.

Hyun: Especially if it was from someone close to them.

Haruki: Then it definitely could have lured Akiyama to the fitness room...

Hoshiko: maybe they were lured there?

Ezra: I...don't know, actually. I didn't even really look at it. It was pretty torn up.

Haruki: Exactly what I was thinking, Aki.

Takehiko: But who did they trust enough for that?

Rinko: That's so awful... trick your friend to kill them...

Hyun: Plus, the half eaten gummies - Katsumi always seemed to have a pack of gummies with them.

Hyun: ...Kyoji.

Ezra: What. About him?

Hyun: ... They were friends with Kyoji.

Haruki: I hate to think Amano could have done it, but...

Rinko: He's still a big suspect, right?

Haruki: Amano was close friends with Akiyama.

Hyun: He's definitely still a big suspect.

Rinko: Kyoji also met with two different people at suspicious times!

Hoshiko: they were...... stabbed in the back

Haruki: A note from him... especially after his secret was received by Akiyama.  
Haruki: Amano could have asked Akiyama to talk to talk to him about his secret.

Rinko: The common denominator between the two meets at times when evidence was revealed... Kyoji was at both.  
Rinko: And both girls he met with were framed in some way.

Hoshiko: that's true.

Hyun: Plus, the way the bag and sketchbook were placed.

Rinko: With care...

Hyun: Wasn't it almost.... Respectful?

Haruki: Someone who cared about Akiyama...

Rinko: If they cared about them, why did they kill them?!

Rinko: It... it makes no sense...

Haruki: We... can't be sure.

Addy: The motive...

Ezra: ...Secrets can make people do. Awful things..

Haruki: Only Amano would know.

Rinko: ... Katsumi had Amano's secret, didn't they?

Haruki: Yeah...  
Haruki: Amano showed my his Ehandbook in exchange for my own secret.

Rinko: What kind of secret is that bad to kill over?

Hyun: Wait.  
Hyun: Also... Isn't Kyoji a writer?

Addy: Is he?

Rinko: What about that?

Haruki: A playwright...  
Haruki: What do you think, Aki?

Hyun: Writers are symbolic. So to.... stab someone in the back...

Haruki: That...

Addy: Ah...

Haruki: .... Fuck... clenches fist...

Rinko: Oh god, oh my god!

Haruki: What?

Orochi: He wouldn't!  
Orochi: Amano-san wouldn't hurt them!

Haruki: Why?  
Haruki: Any proof?

Rinko: That's... that's sick! Absolutely sick!

Addy: But... there's a lot of evidence that points to him.

Orochi: He... He just..  
Orochi: H-he...

Addy: His secret, the knives, the framings...

Rinko: What... what kind of person would kill a friend?

Orochi: He wouldn't!

Takehiko: To kill a friend though, especially someone as nice as Katsumi...

Orochi: Please... believe me...

Rinko: Orochi... I'm sorry. I-I wish we could deny it, but...

Orochi: I refuse to believe it!

Addy: Amano... What do you have to say?

Kyoji: Allow me to step right in.  
Kyoji: You'll easily see that I'm not the culprit. In fact, I think I'm one of the few with an alibi.  
Kyoji: I was in the pool area for an hour and fifteen minutes, so - because I left at around half past 10 - I couldn't have been there. Ishikawa can vouch for me on that - after all, she was there. I had called her there to meet about her secret, and I wanted to make absolutely sure that she wouldn't attempt to murder.  
Kyoji: We talked for about half an hour - and at the end we agreed to a compromise  
Kyoji: So both Ishikawa and I have alibis, which means that we absolutely can't have done it!  
Kyoji: TRUTH BULLET - Hoshiko's account  
Kyoji: Besides, Katsumi was a dear, dear friend to me - one of the first I'd ever made. I'd... no, I'd never kill another friend... you guys should know that! You read my secret, didn't you?

Haruki: I'd love to believe that, but do you have any way to prove the time? Ishikawa is your only witness, and she can't confirm the time.  
Haruki: As much as I'd like to trust you... you have so much evidence against you. And the only thing going for you doesn't have any stable proof except your own words.

Rinko: Y-You're the most likely suspect... And... And... You work in theatre, right? You could easily be p-putting on an act right now.

Addy: Amano, if I didn't take the knives, and I think... I'm pretty sure... I didn't take them because I was in the bathroom, then that makes the only person not accounted for at the time... you. There's just... a lot of evidence. What were you doing then?

Akemi: I don't know.... I still can't believe that it's him

Hyun: Hm. There’s something not right about what you’re saying. If you were in the pool area for an hour and 15 minutes, and you talked with Akemi for 30 of them… That still leaves 45 minutes of you being alone, right? And don’t say you were “just swimming” - That won’t work anymore. And another thing - don’t use your secret as proof. If you were willing to cover up the death of someone to not be blamed, I’d bet you’d kill so no one else would find out. And it’s not like you stayed after you and Akemi talked, because Hoshiko saw you both leave at the same time. So you were alone for 45 minutes. And Akemi, how did you know to meet him? If it was to talk about secrets, I doubt it was coincidence.  
Rinko looked at Hyun, eyes wide.  
Rinko: That's... wow, that's.... true.

Haruki: She's right.

Hyun: And if you left at half past ten, you’re saying you were alone since 9:15. The murder happened at 9:35. If you don’t have a rebuttal, I’d suggest you stop digging yourself deeper.

Haruki: Your alibi just isn't solid enough, Amano.   
Haruki: But Ishikawa... do you have anything to back up that feeling? Is there any evidence that can prove it isn't him? Or just intuition.

Akemi: I mean..... I don't know, I just don't know.  
Akemi: He asked me in person, but I don't want to believe that someone who would reach out to me like that and tell me that he'd keep my secret safe would kill  
Akemi: I... I don't want to believe anyone would kill

Rinko: Akemi... What if he only did that so he could make an alibi for himself?

Hyun: ... When did he tell you to meet him?

Haruki: I don't want to think people here would kill either. But it's happened before, and it's happened again now. We have to put our feelings aside for the sake of everyone's lives here.

Haruki: It... seems like he could have been using you--trying to frame you while also using you as an alibi.

Hoshiko: anyways, how did he know he had your secret? you said you didn't look at the secret you got or who got yours, right?

Akemi: ..... no....  
Akemi: It's um..... I guess that he figured it out.

Rinko: How?

Haruki: ....

Addy: Did he say how he knew? Was it about your talent, or something??

Hyun: Aera, listen. This is crucial. When did he ask you to meet him?

Akemi: No it was... it was something about me that no one knows. And he asked me during the afternoon- a few hours after dinner I think?  
Akemi: I was late though! I was in um... my room, and I lost track of time

Hyun: So... How did he know it was yours?

Akemi had the demeanor of a dying rose, and seemed to wilt as she spoke. “I... don't.... know....”

Haruki: Don't worry... it's okay, Ishikawa. Amano, do you have anything to say?

Addy: Ishikawa...

Amano: Yeah. Yeah, I have a few things to say.

Kyoji: I'm amazed that you guys keep on insisting it's me, with just a few pieces of proof, when there are so many other suspects available

Rinko: Just a few? Were you even listening?

Haruki: Not to mention, their motive isn't there. You, on the other hand...

Kyoji: Even if my alibi is shaky, it doesn't prove anything. Neither does my motive.

aruki: Had the time, the motive, and the intellect to set all this up. You also had the ability to frame the others.

Kyoji: I mean, would you guys believe I could do something like that? Kill Katsumi...

Rinko: Yes, Amano! Anyone can murder! Saying "Oh, I could never" isn't a damn excuse anymore!

Haruki: Is there anything you can do that can prove you AREN'T the murderer?

Hyun: Anyone can be pushed to do terrible things with enough motive.

Kyoji: Really? 'Anyone could murder', huh? Then why are you ganging up on me?

Rinko: Because you have the most evidence against you, the most reason, everything!

Haruki: Because... As much as I hate this... everything is pointing at you.

Kyoji: Like I said, I have my alibi! I was in the pool area when it happened! And I would never organise such a messy crime!

Haruki: Did you listen to Aki?

Kyoji: Blood on all of the murder weapons, blood everywhere...

Rinko: What if it's so messy on purpose, huh? You framed about three people!

Haruki: What were you doing for those 45 minutes with no witness?  
Haruki: Right at the time of the murder.

Ryu: completes his dissociation What the fuck do you mean you'd never plan a "messy crime"? Shouldn't your response be "I'd never plan a crime"?

Kyoji: I was at a pool, wasn't I? I was swimming! What else are you supposed to do?

Rinko: Where's your swimsuit?  
Rinko: Show us your swimsuit and I'll believe you.

Kyoji: It's in my bathroom, hanging up - I can show you if I want! Ishikawa can vouch that I was wearing one!

Haruki: Well... that's good.

Rinko: Then fucking show us already!

Kyoji: That seems a bit stupid, pausing the entire trial just to see the swimsuit, doesn't it? I reckon a photo will do.

Hyun: .... You know.

Kyoji shows a photo of his blue swimsuit just to keep Rinko satisfied

Rinko: Monokuma. Can we pause then and go see it now? Because that fucking photo could be fake.

Hyun: If you wanted to wash off something... Like, oh, I don't know, blood...

Rinko: That too.

Hyun: Wouldn't hopping in the pool suffice?

Hoshiko: anyways, why would you take a picture in the first place?

Haruki: It's okay, Tsuburaya. There's enough to go on without the swimsuit.

Rinko: He took a photo cause he knew it'd 'help' his alibi!

Kyoji: This is too unfair. I thought we were friends, guys...

Rinko: Haruki, I can't just let it go. He'll keep straggling...

Haruki: Amano... We are friends.

Kyoji: THEN WHY ARE YOU ALL ACCUSING ME OF MURDER?

Hyun: There's evidence.

Haruki: But... this is about our lives.

Rinko: Because you're the only one who could've done it!

Kyoji: I mean, I've never killed anyone in my life!

Haruki: Someone did this.

Hyun: No.

Hyun: You haven't.

Haruki: Will you... just be honest, Amano?

Kyoji: How could I kill someone? That requires bad moral character, and I'm a good person!

Hyun: But you sure as hell were willing to cover up murder!

Haruki: I... want to believe you.

Kyoji: There's still more clues, isn't there!?

Hyun: TRUTH BULLET! Secret: Katsumi had the secret of someone who was hiding the death of his crush. Haruki has Katsumi’s secret.

Haruki: .....

Kyoji: I mean, I'm not suspicious! Ryu even said that 'anyone could murder', didn't he?

Haruki: Do we... have to pull this out, Amano?

Hyun: This is your secret - Jae-jin confirmed it with you.

Ryu: When the fuck did i say that. who are you

Rinko: Anyone willing to cover up a murder would definitely have the guts to perform one.

Kyoji: After Haru died, I knew I could never murder again

Hyun: Even if you didn't kill him, you may as well have! No closure to his family, to his other friends! I'd believe you could kill someone!

Haruki: Again?

Kyoji: Why... why do you guys keep bringing that up...?

Hyun: ... Again?

Rinko: Because you are damn well capable of murder!

Haruki: Why... did you do what you did, Amano?

Ryu: Why don't we figure out who had Kyoji's secret. Because that's the best way to clear his name or prove his guilt

Kyoji: That was the past! It doesn't even really mean anything!

Hyun: Because it's the motive! You've proven yourself capable of murder- that excuse won't work anymore!

Rinko: Katsumi did, Ryu. The victim.

Hyun: ... It was Katsumi

Haruki: Hotaru, I already confirmed it was Akiyama.

Ryu: Wot

Kyoji: That doesn't prove anything!

Ryu: Good work team,,

Kyoji: I'm being framed!

Hyun: Like hell it does!

Haruki: By who?  
Haruki: WHO could it have been other than you?

Rinko: If you're being framed, give us a better excuse to not accuse you than 'I could never.'

Haruki: WHO had the motive?

Hyun: Bullshit! The murderer couldn't have set up the secrets!

Kyoji: What about Moreau, huh? I mean, she was suspicious when she was walking around at the time of the murder!

Haruki: Who had the evidence?  
Haruki: Moreau?

Rinko: That's not suspicious!

Kyoji: Or maybe Noriko is trying to frame me with the knife?  
Kyoji: Like I said, there's still suspects!

Hoshiko: it was before bedtime! I was getting a snack, asshole!

Hyun: Kyoji.

Rinko: Yeah, cause throwing other people under the bus totally proves your innocence.

Ryu: Hey can we like vote already

Hyun: Kyoji.  
Hyun: Please.

Kyoji: ...

Haruki: ....

Hyun: Stop digging yourself deeper.

Haruki: Amano...

Kyoji: Do... you even want me to admit it...?

Haruki: ...Let us believe you.

Ryu: Yeah lol

Haruki: Please.

Kyoji: …

Haruki: This... we're so close to the end.  
Haruki: Just... let us trust you in this moment, okay?  
Haruki: Tell the truth...

Kyoji: I... I killed Katsumi. I killed one of my best friends... and that's the truth. No more running.

Rinko: I knew it.

Ryu: Ok cool, let's vote

Hyun: ...Why?

Haruki: .... Why did you do it, Amano?

Kyoji: I... I'm sorry...

Hoshiko: why would you do that?

Hyun: Please, at least explain that...

Rinko: Why kill Katsumi, of all people?

Hoshiko: what makes you think you have the right to kill someone?

Rinko: I doubt they'd be mad at you for your secret.

Kyoji: My secret... Katsumi had my secret! And so I was reminded of why I became a playwright in the first place...  
Kyoji: Because Haru was one. I wanted to impress him...

Haruki: ... Haru... was he the one who died?

Ryu: So like you killed someone because they had your secret? Are you fucking dumb, is this really worth taking someone's life and then dying over??

Kyoji: But stuck here, trapped... I could never fulfil his legacy. I'd never be able to become worthy...

Hyun: ... I hate to ask this, but it's been bothering me.... How did you do it

Haruki: ...

Kyoji: And so I made my choice

Hyun: Kyoji..... You never had to become worthy....

Rinko: Even if you did get out, you'd have murder on your record. You're a murderer. That'd completely ruin any chance you had.

Kyoji: Yes! Yes I did! I was the reason he died - he died to save me! And so... and so I needed to fulfil his legacy

Hyun: If you were just yourself.... Just... Honest to us.... We'd understand

Ryu: Don't worry. Now you left behind the legacy of a man who murdered his friend for a petty reason, and then died.

Haruki: Amano...

Kyoji: But I'm not worthy. I never was. He should have been SHSL Playwright, not me.  
Kyoji: I'm sorry... I'm still an awful human being, huh?

Ryu: yeah

Hyun: .... No

Haruki: Hotaru, please stop... Please.  
Haruki: I wish... you'd been able to find the strength without doing what you did.

Hyun: You- You aren't.

Kyoji: No matter how hard I persisted so that Haru's legacy kept going... I left Katsumi to die...

Haruki: I wish... we'd all been better at showing you.

Takehiko: death solves nothing

Kyoji: And now I'm going to die...

Hyun: It's not your fault.... It's... clenches fist

Rinko: I... I don't know what to think anymore... I'm sorry you felt you had to do that, Amano. But nothing will ever justify it. I'm sorry.

Haruki: That you're already... much more than enough to repay Haru's memory.

Kyoji: I'm... going to die...

Haruki: I...

Ryu: No offense but are you guys seriously fucking consoling a murderer?

Kyoji: sighs Good. I'm tired. I'm tired of running, of living like this.

Hyun: Remember how you asked me... lat trial? If I'd feel the same way, even if it was you?

Kyoji: Let me die.

Takehiko: I'm with Ryu

Hyun: It's. No ones fault but that damn bear.

Kyoji: Condemn me. That's fair. I'm a reprehensible person.

Haruki: God, shut up! He's going to fucking die.

Kyoji: Just let me die in peace. Please.

Haruki: You...

Rinko: I'm sorry for yelling at you so much, Amano. I hope you and Katsumi can find that peace.

Hyun: No one would kill if we weren't stuck here.... Forced into this game for some kind of sick, twisted game...

Rinko: I don't forgive you, but... I hope you find peace.

Ryu: He KILLED someone! And you're treating him like a kid who dropped his ice cream cone

Kyoji: I hope I get peace too... but I don't deserve it. Let's be honest.

Takehiko: You all try to console him, but because of him a nice person died. Let's just vote

Hoshiko: you're right. it's that bears fault were here, yes, but you have blame too. none of this would have happened, but you have to realize that.

Kyoji: I should stop fighting. I vote for myself.

Haruki: Amano... I don't forgive you. But we're still all here, together until the end. I won't forget.  
Haruki: If it's possible... Let's have this be the last time.

Rinko: ... You're right, Haruki. The killing has to stop here...

Haruki: We're just trying to fucking stop all this.  
Haruki: It's time to end this.

Kyoji: Hehehe... if that's what you guys get from this pointless farce, then I'll be glad.

Ryu: You all told him he wasn't an awful person for killing. So what crime does make him an awful person?

Hyun: ... No.

Takehiko: clasps his hands Katsumi...we did it

Hyun: Don't tell me...

Rinko: Why are you laughing?

Hyun: Kyoji - I don't want to be right  
Hyun: This wasn't all an act, right?

Kyoji: What?

Haruki: ... pointless farce...?

Kyoji: My killing Katsumi. Nothing gained, but two big losses. And I was willing to sacrifice all of your lives, too...

Ryu: How about we just go over once again what happened so we can reiterate that he murdered someone, and then lets vote

Monokuma: :3c

Haruki: And I hope everyone else sees that. A failure. One that resulted in only losses.  
Haruki: Killing means death. And that's all it means here.

Hyun: ... hang on, just a second

Kyoji: Akintola...

Hyun: Kyoji... How did you do it?  
Hyun: I just... Want to hear this from you. I want the whole story.

Haruki: Yeah. Let's... End this.

Kyoji: First, I realised that Katsumi had my secret. That was my motive. You guys shouldn't have heard about that, about my shame... and I was forced to make a choice. To kill a friend, or become someone shameful in your eyes - I chose the first one. Because that was easier.  
Kyoji: I wanted to frame Addy and Takehiko. That was my goal. I arranged for Katsumi to come to the fitness room - I was planning a sneak attack so that there wouldn't be much mess. Katsumi was a bit surprised about the location but arrived anyway - half an hour late, when I was still trying to hide.  
Kyoji: Then it got... messy  
Kyoji: I stabbed Katsumi in the back... literally. Over and over... I had lost control, I could barely register it...  
Kyoji: I was worried I would get caught... I was too far gone...

Haruki: grimaces but says nothing

Kyoji: I wanted it to look like they'd been killed on the yoga mat with a bludgeon to the head. To frame Addy, and so that I could make one of the knives - the actual murder weapon - look like a red herring...

Rinko: ... Why Addy?

Kyoji: Because... she was easy to set up for...  
Kyoji: Out of convenience, which is a terrible thing to say...  
Kyoji: I bashed her head with the weight...  
Kyoji: And then cleaned all the blood with towels from the pool room I had brought earlier. I was planning on using them to hide.

Hoshiko: why would you blame addy? we all know she would never hurt anyone.  
Hoshiko: ever.

Addy: Ah...

Kyoji: I needed a suspect.

Addy: ...

Monokuma: ALLLRIGHT! I think we know who the guilty is by now :3c TIME TO VOTE

Kyoji: I vote for myself! Kyoji has my vote!

Monokuma: Ok, Drama King

Haruki: Shut up fucking bear but I also vote for Amano...

Rinko: ... I vote for Amano.

Hoshiko: we all know who did it lol

Takehiko: I vote for that...meanie Kyoji

Kyoji: M-meanie!?  
Kyoji: Such a childish word...

Addy: ... I vote for Amano.

Takehiko: I don't like cursing...

Ryu: I vote for shithead, dickhoke Kyoji Amano, May his murderous little soul rest in shit

Kyoji: Shakespeare couldn't put it better himself, hotaru

Ryu: Fuck off

Haruki: .......

Kyoji: I guess this is it, then? I'm definitely the murderer...  
Kyoji: And I'm definitely going to die now...  
Kyoji: Monokuma. Get this execution over with. I want to go.

Hoshiko: that is what happens when you kill someone, dumbass.

Monokuma: :3c Ny’all got it right!!!! KYOJI AMANO WAS THE BLACKENED!   
Which means iiiiiiit’s PUNISHMENT TIME owo

Takehiko: ...and that's all he wrote

Haruki: .....See ya, Amano.

Monokuma: ;3c

Kyoji: It's... been fun.

Ryu: It hasn't been fun for Katsumi lmao.

Hoshiko: it wasn't fun???? you killed someone????????????????

Hyun: ... I can't lie and say I forgive you, Kyoji. But... I hope you and Katsumi can rest in peace.

Ryu: Katsumi, who will never breathe or draw anything again because you uuuhhh killed someone

Kyoji: True. But I enjoyed your company... I ruined it all.  
Kyoji: I... hope so too, Akintola. I won't... but I can hope.

Hoshiko: you did.

Ryu: Yeah you did

Haruki: It's... Execution time. It's... over.  
Haruki: So for once.... can you all please shut up.


End file.
